Forgotten Past
by brichan16
Summary: Trying to escape the horrors of their past, the Inu brothers take refuge in a quite lifestyle separated from much of the world. For a long time they have lived undisturbed, but will a certain someone soon cause unwanted change?
1. Chapter 1

I DO NOT OWN ANYTHNG INUYASHA RELATED! yet…….

Forgotten Past

Chapter 1

A red Ford Mustang drove and parked on the gravel driveway. A middle aged woman stepped out of the car. She was dressed very elegantly with her stylish, yet casual, white silk blouse and black pants that fit tightly at the top and became more flow like the farther down they went. Her dark hair was pulled back into a French twist with a few strands hangingloose around her head. She has sunglasses on so you can't see her eyes. The woman walked up to the front house and knocked on the door. A man in his early twenties answered. He had long white/silver hair that was pulled back in a messy braid. He was well over six feet tall and had amber eyes so deep one could fall into them and be lost forever. He was wearing faded blue jeans and a red, half buttoned down shirt.

"Hello", said the man.

"Hello", answered the woman. "I am Mrs. Higurashi. I am here to talk about renting a stall for my daughter's horse."

" Ah, yes. I'm Sesshomaru, but everyone herecalls me either Sess or Sesshie so I ask that you pleasedo the same. My full name just sounds too old in my opinion. Please, come in. Would you like some coffee? Or tea, perhaps?"

"Yes, please", she answered a little hestitantly.

Mrs. Higruashi stepped into the house, taking off her sunglasses, revealing her dark brown eyes. Sesshie usheredher into the dining area near the kitchen and pulled out a chair for her to sit down in.

" So, which do you prefer", asked Sesshie, "tea or coffee?"

" Coffee would be fine. That is if it's not too much trouble."

" Oh no. It's no trouble at all. I was going to put on a pot anyway. How do you take it?" He picked up a pot, filled it with water, and put it on the stove to boil.

" What do you have?"

" Anything that belongs in a coffee cup."

"Alright then. Just a little sugar and cream if you don't mind."

" If I minded, I wouldn't be asking."

"Fair enough. Now about that stall-"

"Ah, yes. Under what conditions is your daughter's horse? We need to know before we loan out a stall."

"What do you mean?" She took the cup offered to her, gazing up at the man quizzically.

"Like… is she ill or just in bad temperament?"

"Nothing that I know of. Why? Don't you just rent out stalls? All we need is a place for her to stay."

"No, we don't do anything full term, only partial. See, we only take care of animals with special needs. Such as ones that havebeen accidents and are now trying to recuperate. Or horses that started of temperamental and we are now trying to calm them down for unlearned owners. The only people that are allowed to keep their horses here full time is the staff.

We don't like to keep our stalls booked up with unnecessary boarding lest we have unexpected company. Didn't you read it on the website?"

Mrs. Higurashi, her cold cup now forgotten, jumped up from her chair in outrage. "For you information, it says nothing about anything on your website! Maybe you should update it before you mislead other people! And to think I wasted my time coming out here just to be told that you don't even board full time! What kind of stable are you running here anyways!"

"I believe I already answered that question."

"DON'T YOU MOCK ME!"

"Look. I have no intention of fighting. That's why brothers were invented. Maybe I can help you find another place to keep your daughter's horse."

"Or, maybe she could work here in exchange for full usage of a stall."

Whoa, talk about a mood swing , thought Sesshie. Angry to jumpy in a matter of seconds, it's a world record. He tried to stop a smirk from grazing his lips at the womans short tempermant. "Well, I don't know if that's possible. You'll have to talk to my little brother about that. He's the one that handles the staff and horses, I'm more the financial type."

Mrs. Higurashi picked up her coffee cup to hide her remark, "Then why am I talking to you?" Unknown to her was Sesshie's acute sense of hearing. He picked up the comment easily but refused to answer. Swithched again! his mind laughed with amusement.

"Where can I find him?", she asked, handing the now empty cup to her host.

The man walked over to the sink to deposit the mug. "He's out back working with Orphan." His deep voice now a little quieter than before, but so much that one would notice. "Would you like to see?"

"Sure. I am a little curious as to how you do things around here."

"Come on. I'll so you."

Sesshie led Ms. Higurashi out to the round pen where a boy of about seventeen was working a stunning black Arab. He was wearing the traditional blue jeans, a faded grey t-shirt, and a black Stetson cowboy hat.

"Hey, Yasha! Come here for a minute and give that horse a break," yelled Sesshie.

"Not until Orphan gives me what I'm looking for," answered the boy. "Get up!" The boy swung the rope he had in one hand and the horse broke into a canter. After a few more laps around the ring, Orphan turned his inner ear towards the boy. He kept the horse at a canter until it started to make chewing motions with its mouth and lowering its head towards the ground.

With the signals presented, Yasha turned sideways away from the animal. Orphan slowed down, stopped, and focused his gaze on the boy's back. Without hesitation, Orphan took a step towards Yasha. Then another. And another. Soon, the black Arab was standing next to the boy, gently nuzzling the boy's shoulder.

With his head still lowered, Yasha started to walk around the ring. The horse watched then fell into place beside him, following his every movement.

"Thanks for waiting. I needed to get that done know so he wouldn't think he got off easy," said the boy, walking up to the gate.

He turned and stroked the horse's muzzle. "So, did you want something?"

"Yes, I wanted you to answer some questions," answered Sesshie. "This is Ms. Higurashi. She would like to ask you about renting out a stall."

The boy, facing away from the two,unbuckle Orphan's halter. "Then why didn't you let her ask her own question?"

The silent question did not go unheard. "I wanted to make sure her request was properly presented. We all know your feeble mind is unable to comprehend the greater vocabulary of us, more superior beings." Sesshomaru smirked, knowing the human before him could not hear their conversation.

His remark was responded with a low growl from his brother.

Yasha released the Arab and turned, giving his brother a piercing glance before devoting his attention to the woman in front of him. "Oh, okay." He plastered a smile on his face. He offered his hand to the woman. "By the way, the name's Yasha."

Ms. Higurashi took the offered hand, comparing the two brothers now that she had them in close vicinity. The resemblances between them was uncanny. They both sponsored the same long silver hair and piercing golden eyes. Only, the younger brother's eyes seemed larger, with an air of mischief glowing in their depths.

"Charmed," she said. " Your brother has already informed me about the staff being the only ones able to use the stalls for full board."

"Yes, well, that is partly true. Our staff only allow their animals to resign in the stalls when the weather demands it. Otherwise, they mostly stay out in the pastures, giving the stall up to an animal that really needs it."

"Well, my daughter's horse does not need any special treatment, we're just looking for a place to keep her. And Kagome has talked non-stop about this place so I took the liberty of inspecting it for her."

"Kagome?"

"My daughter. She would love it if you would allow her to board her horse here."

"Temporarily?"

"No, full term. That's why I came to ask if she may get a job here. You know, work in exchange for full usage of a stall."

Yasha reached up an scratched beneath his Stetson. "Hmm. I'll have to see if we can use the help. But before I make any final decisions, I'll have to meet your daughter, and her horse."

"Alright, when would be an appropriate time for them to come and meet you?"

Again, Yasha reached under his Stetson. "Say, maybe tomorrow around three?"

"That would be fine. Of course, I will be unable to attend, as I have previous engagements, but she will be here none-the-less." She paused for a moment and checked her watch. " I am pleased to have meet you both, but I am afraid I have to go. I hope to be reacquainted again soon."

With that and a slight bow, Ms. Higurashi turned, walked to her car, got in and drove away, leaving the two brothers to stare at the dusty trial she left behind.

"I see what you mean," said Yasha. "But why would someone like _that _allow their daughter to work here?"

"I don't know," replied Sesshie. "I don't even think God himself knows the answer to that question. Let's just hope the daughter, this, Kagome, turns out better."

Yasha nodded in agreement. The last thing he needed was some stuck up person working on his ranch.

OK all! This is my first fan fiction, so, please give comments! At this point, flames are welcome because I want to improve for YOU! It's really not that bad, it's only the first chapter, but all my friends tell me it gets better as it goes. I really would appreciate it if someone reviewed.

WARNING! More will be coming whether you like it or not! 'cuz I've already got it all planned out!

written…… written……. IT'S WRITTEN!

Have fun! More will be coming! And it will get a tons better so stick w/ me, k?

A/N: Some of the characters will seem out of character, ya know, just FYI. BUT THERE IS A REASON!

Brichan out! Thanks for your support! I hope you enjoy it!


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own anything Inuyasha related, sad to say……………

OH WELL! On with the show!

Story…

Whatever…………. Let's just get this thing started

Forgotten Past

Chapter 2

"Kagome," yelled Ms. Higurashi as she entered her home. "Kagome, dear, will you come here for a moment? I have something to tell you."

"Coming," someone answered. A young girl of fifteen came running down the stairs to greet her mother in the kitchen. She was wearing a green blouse with black pants, cut near the shin. Her hair, raven black, hung in waves around her shoulders; her light brown eyes sparkled, revealing their small speaks of green.

"Kagome, please don't run in the house." Ms. Higurashi gave her daughter a stern look before shaking her hair out of its previous twist.

"Sorry, did you want something?"

"Yes. Tomorrow at three, I need you to take Nilla down to that stable, you know, the one you're always talking about."

"Youkai Stables?"

"Yes, that's the one. Anyways, as I was saying, the young man down there would like to meet you and Nilla in order to decide whether or not he should give you a job."

Kagome squealed in excitement. "Oh, my gosh, mom, you didn't." She couldn't believe it; she might actually get a chance to work at Youkai Stables! The most talked about stable in the world of horses. They were supposed to be able to cure any troubled horse by just using herbal techniques. She was use to working with herbs and stuff. Her old tutor, Keade, taught her such things. So, by acquiring this job, not only will she be able to work with her favorite animals all day, she'll also be able to continue her herbal studies. It was the chance of a lifetime!

Kagome's mom nodded her head, a wide grin spreading across her features at her daughter's excitement. "Yes, I did. Besides, maybe it will give you something to do this summer. Go see if Sango will be willing to give you a ride, I'm sure you'll want her company."

Kagome let out another squeal and hugged her mom. She yelled a quick thanks as she ran up the stairs to call her friend.

"You're welcome! And don't run in the house!" Ms. Higurashi shook her head. Teenagers, she thought, all alike yet so very different. I wonder how Sota's going to turn out.

Kagome burst into her room, grabbed the phone, and dialed her friend's number. After three rings, someone picked up. "Moshi moshi, Shikaku residence. How may I help you?"

Kagome giggled. "If I may speak with the daughter of the household, I have some information I know she will be quite willing to perceive."

"Kagome?"

"The one and only."

"Oh! Hang on, let me switch phones." Kagome could hear Sango put down the receiver. A while later, she was back on. "Okay, what news?"

"Okay, now you have to listen carefully, I don't know who else could be listening, but it's top secret." Kagome could almost hear her friend nod in anticipation. "Alright, are you ready?" Silence. "When you picked up the phone…." More silence. "Sango………….you sound like a secretary."

"No…………."

"Yes, and also, Kouga wants you to bear his children…"

"Ew! Kagome! That's gross! Besides, we all know that's your job." Kagome seethed at her laughing friend. "Just kidding." Kouga was a very dear friend of hers, and though, yes he did like her at one point, he was able to move past her rejection and find a girl who liked him back. "So what's up? Is there any REAL news?"

Kagome's anger melted in an instant. "Yeah! My mom may have found me a job at Youkai Stables! I have an interview with them tomorrow around three."

"And you need a ride right?"

"Sango! Why do you presume that the only reason I call you is for a ride?"

"Let's see……. There was the time you invited me to the school dance, or the time Taka invited YOU to his party, or how about the time you needed me to go shopping with you FOR MY OWN BIRTHDAY PRESENT!"

Kagome chuckled at the memory. It was only a year ago, but for some reason Sango just hasn't let it go. Her family had a lot going on at that time, with her mom's promotion and Sota moving back in with them, and all, the vehicles were all occupied, not to mention the chauffeurs. And Sango had just gotten her license. She wasn't about to let her best friend's birthday go by without her getting a gift. "At least you got what you wanted, right?"

Sango sighed. "That's not the point."

"Please, Sango?" Kagome paused for a moment. "I'll be your best friend…"

Despite the fact that her friend could not see her, Sango threw her hands up in frustration. "YOU'RE ALREADY MY BEST FRIEND!" Silence. "Alright, fine. But for your sake there better be people there worth talking to."

"If by 'people worth talking to' you mean a stable run completely by college students, then yep, you'll be at the right spot."

Sango perked up a little. "Whoa, wait. Run that by me again."

Kagome laughed at her friend's enthusiasm. "You'll find out tomorrow, right now I have to go check on Nilla."

"You and your horses. I guess I'll see you around one-thirty?"

"Yeah, sure. That's fine. Thanks a lot, Sango."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Lemme guess you don't know what you'll do without me, right?"

"Right."

"You're just lucky there'll be people there to keep me occupied. I'll see you later."

"Okay, bye." The two girls hung up, leaving each other to their respective duties. This is just great, Kagome thought. I have a ride to the Youkai Stables, my best friend is going with me, and I just might be able to snag myself a job while I'm at it. She ran downstairs to the backyard, not hearing the annoyance in her mother's voice at having to repeat herself. I wonder what the staff looks like. They don't post any pictures on the Internet or anything, and they only have a picture of their stable in magazines. She grabbed a halter and a lead rope off the back porch and whistled for her horse. Oh, wait, they do have that one picture of the owner.

A golden palomino trotted up to her owner and nuzzled her pockets, looking for a treat. Kagome whispered a small hello and fished out an apple chip, much to the palomino's delight. While the horse crunched its treat, Kagome slipped on the halter and tried to recall the picture. The man looked to be about twenty or so, with incredible silver hair that he kept back in a tight braid. Long bangs covered his eyes, giving them a dark glow. He didn't look like the type who worked around horses, but then again, Sango didn't really look like the type to train at a dojo either. But that didn't mean she didn't love doing it.

Kagome finally tuned in to Nilla's pawing complaints and giggled at the scene she was making. "Alright. I get it. You want to go for a ride, huh?" Nilla bobbed her head, giving the impression that she actually under stood Kagome. Kagome tied the lead rope to Nilla's halter, making a type of rein, and swung up onto her back. "Are you ready?"

Nilla stomped her foot as if to say, "I've been waiting for ten minutes!"

"Alright," Kagome huffed. "Let's go!" Kagome turned Nilla towards the fence and took off at a gallop. Nilla pricked her ears at the sight of the jump. As they neared, Kagome could feel the horse tense. Her muscles bunched and loosened, signaling the smooth take off. Kagome loved to jump. It made her feel free. Like she was flying. That's why she convinced her mother to lower this particular part of the fence. She knew Nilla would never think of escaping, and it was too tall for anything else to get over. And if something did manage to jump that height, Buyo would let them know, though you would never guess the fat old cat could actually prove an excellent guard dog. Erm… cat.

But, the flight never lasted long and soon they were back on the ground, making their way towards their secret spot, a remote little clearing with a small creek running along its edge. Upon arrival, Kagome jumped off Nilla's back and the horse trotted off to the creek to sample the sweet water. "Oh, fine. Leave me here why don't ya?" Nilla snorted in response. Kagome stuck her tongue out in a very childlike manner then turned and shimmied up the neatest tree. She found a comfortable position and drifted off to sleep, her mind coming up with every scenario that might possibly happen tomorrow.

She could feel herself edge closer to a deep sleep, but was disturbed by a rustling coming from the leaves next to her. Groggily she inched over to the interfering bunch of branches, trying desperately to rid the sleep from her eyes. She inched closer. Closer…..

"ROAR!"

Kagome screamed and fell backwards, away from the think that jumped in her face. She screamed again as she felt herself falling from the safety of the tree. JUST GREAT, she thought. Sorry, mom, I can't go to the interview, something jumped out of a tree, scared the bacon out of me, and here I am, presenting my stupidity in the form of a broken neck. Yes, I know I'm not supposed to be climbing trees in the first place, so yes it is mostly my fault. Man, it's amazing the things that rush through your head in your last couple of seconds.

Luckily for her, a pair of strong arms were there to break her fall. Kagome looked up to the tree and found a pair of wide green eyes staring down at her. "Arg, SHIPPO!"

"Please, not so loud," asked a deep voice. Kagome looked up into a pair of bright brown eyes, covered by bangs of a slightly darker shade. The pair of eyes were squinted shut as if in pain.

"Oh, sorry, Kouga." She paused for a minute hoping he would let her down without her having to demand it. No such luck. "Um, Kouga? Could you let me down now?"

"You sure?"

"Yes…"

"Alright." Kouga let her down gently, seeming to savor every last second he had to hold her.

The green eyes from earlier jumped down from the tree and snuggled up to Kagome in a hug. "Whatcha doin' out here?" The little fox demon squirmed in Kagome's arms, his bushy tail sending little shivers up and down her arms.

"Nothing much. Well, I was sleeping until you can and SCARED ME HALF TO DEATH!" She placed a hand firmly on top of Shippo's head, pushing him a little farther into her arms embrace.

Out of the cracks in her fingers his bright eyes glared at Kouga. Somehow he managed to let escape an accusing finger. He pointed at Kouga. "What! It was his idea!"

Kagome turned to face Kouga who seemed to be slowly turning a deep shade of red. "Oh really?"

"Well, um, you see…uh…wait. It was…" Kouga shot deadly glares at Shippo while trying to find a way of escape. Unfortunately he was having no such luck.

Kagome chuckled at her friend. "It's okay. I was just messing with ya." Kouga let out all the air he had unknowingly held. "By the way, you're doing a great job of keeping your tail hidden. How long has it been? At least a couple of weeks without it showing, right?"

"Yeah. It's been almost a month now. It's not that hard, actually."

"Not bad. So what are you guys doing out here? It's not every day I see my two friends together like this."

"What are you talking about? You saw us just last week." At Kagome's silence and 'whatever' glance, Kouga thought it best to continue. "Okay, so, maybe not. We both saw Nilla headed home, and since you weren't with her, we decided to come look for you."

Shippo took his cue. "Yeah, yeah. Then Kouga came up with O.S.K. as soon as he sensed you in the tree."

"O.S.K.?" Kagome looked from one friend to another.

"Yeah, Operation Scare Kagome."

Kagome walked over to Kouga, ignoring his attempts to defend himself, and punched him in the arm. "Oh you did?"

"Hey, you can't blame a guy for wanting to get a pretty girl I his arms now can you? Besides, you've always wanted to know what it was like to be one of those damsels in distress, didn't you?"

"Yeah, but hat was for a life threatening situation."

"Look pretty threatening to me."

"Oh no, Shippo. What do you think Ayame will say when she finds out that Kouga held someone else in his arms?"

"I don't know", replied Shippo, "but I know it won't be pretty, whatever it is."

Kouga went from cherry red to snow white in an instant. "You wouldn't"

Kagome gave him a thoughtful stare. "You're right, I wouldn't. I'm not that mean. I mean, there is no way I would break up my best friend and his girl when I knew that there would be no chance in Hades that he'd be able to find another one."

"Hey!" Kouga tried to tackle Kagome but failed in the end with Kagome sitting on his back.

"Aww", complained Shippo. "I thought I was your best friend."

"All my friends are my best friends." Some muffles were heard coming from the form under Kagome. "I'm sorry, what was that? I don't understand dirty language." Some more muffles. "Really, Kouga. You're going to have to try harder than that." A deep, threatening growl was heard as Kouga flexed his claws in the dirt, tearing up the soft earth. "Eep. Okay, okay I'm going."

Kagome jumped off Kouga's back, allowing him to get up and spit out his mouthful of dirt. Shippo and Kagome practically died laughing at the "great demon prince". Who would have guessed that the prince of the mightiest known wolf clan could be succumb by a mere teenage? But of course, Kagome knew he was much stronger than he appeared to be. After all, strength comes with age right? And he was a good couple years older than her. Well, that she knew of anyways. It was possible that he could be a couple CENTURIES older than her and not look more than eighteen. He said to her at one point that he had spent a long time with his clan in hiding, which is one reason why he was still working on his disguises, which would also explain why it was taking a while for him to conceal his tail for a long period of time.

Without the YEARS of practice most demons get to work on their magic, it was going slowly for him. Slowly, but surely.

But, despite the fact that he was much older, stronger, and, of course, of a totally species, she loved to take full advantage of his willingness to "tone it down" for her sake.

"I have to go", managed Kagome between gasping breathes. "If Nilla's already gone home, it must be late. Mom'll be mad if I'm late for supper. Again."

Kouga looked at his now distressed friend. Man she changes moods fast, he thought. Maybe that's one reason why I liked her. She's always keeping me on my toes. "Would you like me, urm, um, us… to escort you back? Maybe your mom won't be so mad if she knew you weren't alone, but with your friends."

Kagome gazed up at Kouga, her mood taking another swing. "Oh, would you?"

"Sure. Come on Shippo."

COME ON...It's no hat bad... BUT I'LL NEVER KNOW, WILL I?

JK! If you read it, that's good enough for me.

THANKS!


	3. Chapter 3

DON'T OWN, DON'T SUE! SMILES!

Whisperers in the Wind

Chapter 3

The next morning, Kagome was awakened by her bedside phone. Blinking her stinging eyes a couple times after running a quick hand through her hair, Kagome stretched a hand out towards the phone. "Hello?" Her voice was harsh from the sudden awakening.

"Hello, Kagome?" Kagome let out an exasperated moan in response. "Hey, it's Sango." Another moan. "O.k. I just wanted to say I'm going to be a little late, 'bout a minute or so. I had to stop for gas. It was the only way dad would let me take the truck. But I'm on my way."

Kagome tried to get her focus on her alarm clock. Now such luck. "Sango? What time is it?"

"About two 'o clock, sleepy head. What did you do this time?"

Head still in a fuzz, Kagome literary rolled out of bed. She gave a silent curse as she felt her knee hit the floor a little harder than planned. "I'll tell you on the way. I've got to get ready now, but if you get here before I'm done, go ahead and get started without me ok?"

"Don't forget", threatened Sango, "you only asked me for a ride. I'm not obligated to do any more than that. But, because I'm such a good friend, I'll go ahead an hook up the trailer; you can handle the rest. I'm hanging up now. The sooner I let you off the phone, the sooner you can take that shower. And believe me, you need it, I can smell you from here, whoo…".

Too tired to care, Kagome hung up the phone. She grabbed the first thing she could find out of her wardrobe and headed for the bathroom. She took a cold shower to wake herself up. Uhg, she thought, even with his keen sense of smell, Kouga somehow still managed to get us lost! And I'm the one who has to pay for it. Sure, big plus for my mom not getting mad at me, but my hair could not get any worse even if I rolled in a mud pit, ran through a chicken coop, have Souta pull one of his, let's dump flour on Kagome, tricks, and marinated my head in a big, bubbly pot of molasses.

Maybe he was just trying to spend a little time with me. That definitely sounds like something he would do. And who could blame him? It's not like we see much of each other any more. Whenever one of us has free time, the other always has something going on.

Whether it's Kouga's job or my after school tutoring sessions, there's always something that'll get in the way of our friendship. And now I might possibly get a job! Man, I'll be lucky if I ever get a chance to phone him again. Well, I guess those are the consequences with getting older.

Not only that, but mom thinks I should start hanging out with people of my own…status. A part of me wonders if she knows the true value of friendship. It's not about the amount of money you have, but the quality of the person. And I'm going to stick by that, so, I'm going to try harder to keep contact with Kouga. With a new, kind of weird founded confidence, Kagome shut off the water and jumped out of the shower. Now I know why they suggest you take cold showers in the morning, it's amazing the things you think of when you're trying to concentrate on something besides the cold water.

Kagome stepped out the bathroom somewhat refreshed. It WAS summer, and the cold shower seemed to cool down more than just her heated debate over her friendship with Kouga. When did that become an issue anyway?

She stepped from the shower, dressed in a pair of somewhat faded blue jeans, a light green T-shirt, and a towel draped around her shoulders to keep the water from her hair off her back. She was running a brush through her damp hair when someone burst through the door. The girl had her charcoal colored hair pulled back into a ponytail with two main strands left down to frame her face. Her dark brown eyes sparkled with mischief as she bounced on the bed. Her jeans complemented the ones worn by Kagome, while her red tank top contrasted with the green.

"Hey, Sango."

"Hey. You ready yet?"

"No. I still have to load up Nilla, unless you did that already."

"Nope." Sango gave Kagome a smile, "I'll leave SOMETHING for you to do. The trailer's already hooked up. The tack is still in there from last time."

Kagome finished her hair and slipped a hair tie around her wrist. "Ok. Lets go." The two girls took off for the back door, racing through the living room on their way out.

Kagome was stopped by her mother angrily calling her name. "How many times do I have to tell you? No -"

Kagome interrupted Ms. Higurashi mid-sentence. "Running in the house. Sorry, mom, but me and Sango-" Her mom looked at her with a warning glance. "Sango and _I, _are running late, and we didn't want to make a bad first impression_." _Kagome smiled innocently at her mother.

"Fine. But next time you pull a stunt like this, I'll have Souta go for you."

"Aw, mom," Kagome cringed ,"not Souta. It'll be the death of us all for sure!" From another room, the two could here his _I heard that_! complaint.

"No matter. You get the idea. Now hurry along or you WILL be late." Kagome gave her mom a quick hug then ran out the door. Ms. Higurashi was about to say something but thought the better of it. I'll let her slip this ONE time, she thought.

Once outside, Kagome grabbed the nearest lead rope and proceeded towards the trailer. She raised both her hands, stuck both her pinkies in her mouth and let loose a sharp whistle. Nilla pricked her head up from the patch of grass she was eating and trotted towards her owner. She butted her head against Kagome's leg once she reached her destination, looking for treats. "Sorry, girl." Kagome clipped the rope onto Nilla's halter, "not right now." Nilla let out a discontent sigh as she followed Kagome up the ramp and in the trailer. After backing out of the side door, Kagome gave a quick "lets go" to Sango and jumped into the passenger side of the red Chevy truck.

"So," questioned Sango. "Why were you so late getting up this morning? Aren't you supposed to be the early bird?"

Kagome ignored the sarcasm of the last question and started on the story of her pervious night. "I kind of figured that he did it because we don't spend as much time together as we used to."

Sango nodded her head, eyes still on the road. "I agree with you. You haven't seen him in a while. I know you two are busy and all, but, can you really find no time to hang out? I can't remember the last time we all went to see a movie or something together."

"I know. I'm just so busy with school and all. Plus, my mom says that I should really be spending more time with people of my own status. Don't get me wrong, she likes Kouga, but, she thinks I'm, too good for him."

Sango let the subject drop. Now was not the time to get on THAT particular subject. She wanted Kagome to focus more on her interview. But, she had to lift her friend's spirits first.

"Hey, how 'bout this. Lets all go to a movie or something sometime this summer. We can invite Kouga, Ayame, and anyone else you want to go. It'll be fun, and it'll give us a chance to, one, meet Ayame, and two, hang out like old times."

Kagome nodded her head; it was a great idea. First of all, because, after all his talk, Kouga had yet to introduce them to Ayame. And secondly because she REALLY wanted to hang out with her friends again. And she would do that no matter what her mom said.

**End 3**

THANKS! Sorry if it's going a little slowly at the minute. IT WILL GET BETTER! But, gotta set the stage! Ya know?

PLZ REVIEW! I have yet to know how I'm doing with this story 'cuz no one's reviewing! Oh well. I'm going to keep at it though because I have most of this story already written down. So, KEEP READING! It WILL get better, I PROMISE!


End file.
